


wishful thinking

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Flash Fiction, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Monologue, No Fandom - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, creative writing, free form, how 2 tag help, i think, just me n my thoughts, mmmmm philosophy maybe, random thoughts, uhhh my feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of late night monologues i typed under my blanket.





	1. smiley face

**Author's Note:**

> /orphaned work
> 
> this is just stuff from my notes that i impulsively posted here because i don't have anyone to show this to. most of them are really short and stuff, this is just a work dump honestly.
> 
> (+ lack of punctuation and proper capitalisation is deliberate !)
> 
> enjoy i guess? ^____^

i just want someone to love me,  
to hold me till im not lonely.  
cause shit dont feel the same  
when youre not around and everything feels lame.

take my hand and lead me up high  
well never know whats up there if we dont try  
love me till we're weak and old  
because my heart is what you hold

drown me in your love  
when youre here, i dont think heaven is up above  
wrap your arms around me and never let go   
because your warmth is what i know

lace your fingers with mine and keep them there  
life without you is what i cant bare.  
lets lay on the grass together in this peachy saturday  
and whisper to me how everythings gonna be okay.

you pull me in for an kiss  
and all i feel is bliss.  
smile against my lips,  
and my world slowly tips.

hold me like you mean it  
forever without the letting go bit.  
id rather take this waltz slow  
a dance only you and i will know.


	2. ii. boys like you

when you smile at me,  
my blood turns into liquor  
and my chest fills with champagne bubbles   
and for a second there,  
i could remember ( i can always remember) how it feels like to be drunk on you.

loving you is was like talking until 4 am, drinking cheap wine:  
drowsy, priceless, and a little but in love.   
but you're a ghost that i'm chasing in the sidelines, a ghost i can never grasp.

you call my name, and all i hear is home  
pull me in close and don't let go.  
but im nothing but a friend  
can't let fantasies get inside my head.

you're something i wouldn't trade for the world,  
i'm hoping i mean as much as you mean to me, even if it's all a façade, wrap me with your arms  
and tell me im pretty like every other girl you break.


	3. the past .

what if i stopped the world for us. where we dont have to catch up to everything poured upon our shoulders. we could be pretty dumb teenagers drunk on young infatuation with holding hands and soft lips on soft cheeks. where we could forget all the pressure amounted to us and just be lost in each other's arms.


	4. gimme love by joji

maybe i miss linking my fingers between yours. maybe i miss squishing your cheeks and waiting for your beam of a smile. maybe i miss your shitty meme references. maybe i miss spending lunch with you and your kazoo. maybe i miss switching jackets during school. maybe i miss wrapping my arms around you. 

maybe i miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was after a breakup.. embarrassing


	5. i.

i.

what is  
love?  
i could never  
grasp the fact  
that people can  
so foolishly give  
their all to. to   
what? to a person?  
to a thing? it's   
so stupid then   
i met you. everything  
went right into its  
space. love is   
devastating   
exhausting   
breathtaking   
beautiful  
and oh so wonderfully 

painful.


	6. <blank>.

minds and unsaid thoughts are beautiful unfinished muses, veiled within people brimming with visions threatening to flow from them. all those words and philosophies that were failed to be recorded, stuck inside us until they are forgotten over time. opinions that have the power to devour cities left unsaid, wedged between lips of mundane commoners milling their way through the bustling city.

we are creatures of intellect, of words, of nonentities waiting to be brought to life. lets forgo leaving them resonate within us and voice these thoughts to the world.


	7. unfinished

theres always a quiet desperation when i sit alone at night, whispered words abandoned by their creators floating around the air, begging to be read.


End file.
